


Um Tempo Sozinhas

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Freezerburn - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Os pais de Weiss estão em uma viagem de negócio e ela deu um jeito de ter a casa sozinha para ela e sua namorada Yang e elas não perderão a oportunidade de aproveitar a mansão Schnee só para elas.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 9





	Um Tempo Sozinhas

Weiss dirigiu o carro pelo caminho que levava até a mansão com Yang a seu lado, passaram pelo gigantesco e bem cuidado jardim da propriedade, o automóvel manobrou diante da escadaria que levava ao casarão, colunas dividiam espaço com paredes igualmente brancas e imaculadas e uma fonte onde jorravam três fortes jatos d'água ficava defronte dos portões brancos da Mansão Schnee.

Ela passou direto dando a volta enquanto Yang espreitava pela janela. O carro entrou na garagem e parou perto de outros carros que estavam ali, todos de modelos e marcas caras, alguns eram sedãs, outros esportivos que certamente Yang amaria dá uma “voltinha”.

— Que lugar enorme! Só você e sua família moram aqui? — A loira disse saltando para fora do carro da namorada.

— Sim, e alguns empregados. — respondeu Weiss também saindo do veículo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

— É muito grande para tão poucas pessoas. — comentou dando a volta para ficar do mesmo lado que Weiss.

— Eeeh, mas… — Ela avançou até Yang e puxou o colarinho da jaqueta dela deixando seus rostos apenas alguns centímetros de distância. — Mas neste fim de semana, temos a casa inteira só para nós!

Os olhos de Yang brilharam e um sorriso divertido pintou em seus lábios.

— E mesmo? — Ela passou as mãos pela cintura de Weiss a puxando para mais perto e se inclinou até sua testa encostar na da outra garota. — Que dizer que a filhinha rebelde está querendo fazer algumas travessuras enquanto o papai e a mamãe estão viajando?

— Cale a boca!

Weiss corou com o sarcasmo de Yang, não era como se ela não estivesse pensando naquilo, claro que sim, foi a intenção desde o começo quando a oportunidade surgiu. Afinal, quantas vezes ela teria a chance de está só com Yang em sua casa porque seus pais e seus irmãos viajaram a negócios? Weiss tinha de aproveitar, e Yang sabia, ela não era ingênua para não saber, mas, mesmo assim, sua namorada irritante insistia em ficar lhe provocando.

Yang riu e a beijou nos lábios, Weiss ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços pelo pescoço da loira que acabou se afastando um pouco, separando suas bocas e encerrando o beijo muito mais rápido do que ela gostaria.

Weiss abriu os olhos só um pouco ofegante e viu Yang rindo.

— Relaxa, princesa, prometo que serei respeitosa e não vou fazer nada que seus pais não aprovariam.

— Idiota! — O sangue subiu na cabeça de Weiss e ela bateu no braço de Yang se afastando completamente da loira.

— Uou! — Ela continuou a rir e puxou Weiss para um abraço mesmo com ela protestando. — Ou será que você quer que eu faça justamente o contrário?

O rosto de Weiss queimou furiosamente, por que a aquela loira idiota sempre tinha de fazer coisas daquele tipo? Mas de certo, que Weiss não era de todo o contraria a ideia.

— Você é muito idiota! — Weiss ralhou. — Vamos entrar, quero te mostrar um lugar.

— Seu quarto?

— Yang!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou parar! — Mas ela continuou a rir, mesmo quando Weiss pegou sua mão e começou a puxá-la para a porta da garagem que levava até a área comum da mansão schnee.

— Uou! Olha esse lugar! — Yang exclamou completamente impressionada pelo hall de entrada da casa da namorada. — Só esse lugar é do tamanho da minha cada inteira! E olha essa coisa! — Ela apontou para enorme escultura de dois cavaleiros de armadura completa que ficava aos pés da escadaria central.

— Eh, eles são bem impressionantes mesmo, agora vem comigo. — Weiss agarrou a mão de Yang a puxou para um outro cômodo que ficava a direita.

— Para onde nós vamos, Weiss? Se é para o seu quarto, eu tava só brincando naquela hora, você não precisa, ah não ser que você queria. — completou sugestivamente.

— Não é nada disso. — Elas viram em um corredor longo onde o final dava para um par de portas bem grandes de cor branca. — Eu quero te mostrar outra coisa, acho que você vai amar.

Weiss parou e largou a mão de Yang, ela se virou ficando de costas para a porta sorrindo divertida:

— Você está pronta?

Yang olhou pra ela e depois para a porta dupla toda branca atrás da namorada.

— Ah, meu Deus do céu, não me diga que esse ai é o seu quarto do prazer como o Christian Gray? — Yang disse e começou a rir deixando Weiss corar violentamente.

— O que? Eu não…

— O que tem aí detrás? — Yang a interrompeu ainda rindo. — Algemas e chicotes de couro?

— Pare com isso! — Repreendeu gritando.

— Oh, não, eu sou apenas uma pobre ingênua virgem, seja gentil comigo, senhora Schnee! — Yang usou uma falsa voz de donzela em perigo em claro tom debochado.

Weiss não resistiu e riu da palhaçada de Yang.

— Eu estou curiosa, mas vou fingir está com medo apenas para ser mais excitante. — Yang disse ainda brincando. — Uma pena que eu não vim nos meus trajes apropriados de Anastasia Steele!

As duas gargalharam juntas.

— Agora que você já acabou com essa bobeira, você quer ou não quer ver o que tem aqui de trás? — Weiss perguntou depois que recuperou o fôlego que perdeu na risada.

— Claro, princesa, confio 100% em você. — Yang disse enxugando uma lágrima que tentou escapar de seus olhos por ter rido demais.

— Ok, então. — Weiss começou a abrir a porta atrás de si devagar, apenas para empurrar rapidamente logo em seguida escancarando a entrada para a sala.

Ela se afastou para Yang entrar, Weiss não podia tirar os olhos da namorada enquanto ela estava com uma expressão tão feliz.

— Isso é… — A loira disse sem saber direito articular as palavras.

— Sim, exatamente. — Weiss pulou para seu lado.

— É um cinema! — Yang exclamou em êxtase. — Você tem uma sala de cinema particular na sua casa! Essa é a coisa mais maneira que eu já vi!

— Na verdade, nunca usei muito esse lugar, mas achei que você adoraria.

— O que? Você tem um lugar assim na sua casa e você não aproveita? Vamos resolver isso agora!

— Yang? — Antes de Weiss pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Yang a puxou para o grande sofá em forma de L no meio da sala.

— Que legal, olha o tamanho disso, deve caber toda nossa turma nesse sofá, que demais! — A loira disse depois que se jogou no móvel de cor branca.

Weiss riu baixinho:

— Quem sabe algum dia possamos trazer todo mundo.

— Isso seria incrível! — Yang passou o braço pelos ombros de Weiss a olhando com admiração. — Você é incrível.

Weiss sentiu o rubor em suas bochechas, ela desviou o olhar e mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior.

— Acho melhor colocar algum filme logo. — Ela disse tentando disfarçar um pouco de seu constrangimento.

— Claro. — Yang sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Weiss.

Weiss pegou o controle remoto e com um clique, ela escureceu a sala, depois ligou a TV e acessou o canal do catálogo de filmes.

— O que você quer ver?

— Que tal Cinquenta tons de Cinza?

— Yang!

A loira riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Desculpe, chega de brincadeiras com esse filme, prometo. — Ela cruzou os dedos, mas ainda estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto que deixava Weiss com a severa impressão que sua namorada não estava falando sério.

— Escolhe um filme, nada constrangedor!

Yang sorriu e pegou o controle que Weiss lhe ofereceu, ela navegou pelo catálogo até parar em um filme de super herói que ela já tinha visto e sabia que tinha muitas cenas de ação, era perfeito para testar a resolução da tela e a potência dos home theater.

Lá pela metade do filme, Weiss já estava entediada com tantos tiros e explosões, apesar de Yang parecer animada, isso era o bastante para deixá-la feliz. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro da namorada e depois de um minuto Yang se virou para ela, Weiss a olhou e elas se aproximaram.

— Sabe o que tornaria esse momento mais perfeito? — A loira disse e Weiss deixou seus olhos caírem direto nos lábios de Yang.

— O que?

Weiss estava preste a se inclinar e beijá-la quando Yang disse.

— Pipoca e refri!

Os dentes de Weiss trincaram e ela revirou os olhos, era apenas a Yang sendo a Yang, e ela não podia nem reclamar, afinal, havia se apaixonado por Yang do jeito como ela era.

— Eu vou buscar! — Ela disse se levantando.

— Obrigada, você é a melhor namorada do mundo! — A loira disse toda animada.

Weiss voltou com um balde de pipoca e duas latinhas de refrigerante, Yang aplaudiu e puxou ela para o seu colo, Weiss se aconchegou ali e as duas comeram e beberam, viram o filme e ocasionalmente, trocavam beijos.

Quando o filme acabou, até bem rápido, visto que era três horas de filme, Weiss esperava um suplício maior, mas com Yang ali, ela mal viu o tempo passar, os créditos haviam subido, e elas já estavam perdidas mais nos braços uma da outra no que na história do filme.

— Weiss? — Yang falou meio ofegante ainda segurando a namorada com firmeza.

— Acho… — Weiss roçou seu nariz no da loira e disse um pouco sem fôlego. — Acho que agora é uma boa hora para você conhecer o meu quarto.

Yang deu um olhar aquecido para ela e um sorriso torto no rosto:

— Mostre o caminho.

Weiss agarrou a mão de Yang e a puxou com certa ansiedade, a loira acompanhou enquanto a herdeira subia as escadarias para o segundo andar.

— Deveríamos ter pegado e elevador. —Weiss disse soando impaciente enquanto cruzava o corredor na direção de seu quarto, nunca lhe pareceu tão longe.

— Você tem um elevador na sua casa? Da próxima vez, vamos usar ele! — Yang falou divertida, ela agarrou Weiss por trás a puxando pela cintura e afundou seu rosto no pescoço dela enquanto continuavam a andar da forma mais atrapalhada possível.

— O que? Você quer fazer isso no elevador? — Enfim chegou na porta do quarto e começou a trabalhar na fechadura para abrir.

— Transar no elevador? Por que não? Foi você que deu a ideia, — Yang falou rindo contra sua pele enquanto ainda a beijava, o riso causando uma vibração nos lábios que fez Weiss se arrepiar toda.

— Yang, pelo amor de Deus, me deixa abrir a porta. — Weiss sentiu seu rosto queimar enquanto Yang ria e se afastava só um pouco, mas ainda mantendo as mãos segurando sua cintura possessivamente.

Enfim a fechadura resolveu colaborar e destrancou, Weiss abriu a porta e se virou para receber Yang que se inclinou sobre ela a beijando na boca, ela enfiou os dedos pelo cabelo loiro da namorada arranhando a nuca dela, o que provocou um gemido de Yang que acabou a beijando com mais vigor ainda.

Weiss empurrou a jaqueta dela e Yang riu contra sua boca se afastando só o tempo de jogar a peça de roupa para longe.

— Você estava planejando isso desde o começo, não era? — falou em um tom divertido.

— Vai dizer que você não pensou o mesmo? — Weiss sorriu e deixou seus olhos percorrerem pelo corpo da namorada, Yang começou a trabalhar na fivela de seu cinto.

Um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto corado de Weiss, ela agarrou o cós da calça da loira a puxando para perto:

— Deixa eu te ajudar com isso.

— Hum… gosto da Weiss prestativa. — Yang se inclinou com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios e plantou ambas as mãos por baixo do vestido de Weiss a puxando até seus corpos estarem colados. — Ou eu devo dizer… Weiss dominadora.

— Ah, cale a boca! — Weiss corou furiosamente e empurrou Yang para trás até ela bater as costas na porta. — Você está me provocando desde que chegou. — Disse com uma voz arfante contra o ombro de Yang enquanto suas mãos ainda brincavam no cós da calça da loira.

— Oh, eu não sabia que estava sendo tão ruim para você… senhora Schnee, você me punirá? — Ela riu.

Weiss não respondeu, ela levantou a cabeça para encarar seriamente Yang.

— O que foi? Passei dos limites? — A loira perguntou preocupada.

Novamente Weiss não respondeu, ela se esticou deixando suas bocas próximas, Yang tentou beijá-la, mas a herdeira se afastou rapidamente, a loira a olhou confusa e a viu abrir um sorriso lascivo e se baixar a olhando de baixo para cima.

Yang observou com expectativa enquanto Weiss encostou sua boca em seu abdômen, ela suprimiu um gemido ao sentir a língua da namorada se arrastando pela sua barriga exposta, suas mãos apertaram nos ombros da herdeira assim que ela chegou a roçar os lábios no início de sua cintura onde ela se demorava de forma proposital para tirar sua calça, o cinto já havia sido desafivelado.

— Oh, certo, já entendi, você está me provocando…. Justo, depois do que eu fiz.

Yang sentiu Weiss rir contra sua pele o que só fez uma onda de prazer correr por sua espinha, ela puxou sua calça para baixo e se inclinou beijando a pele exposta de suas pernas até a altura de sua roupa íntima.

— Weiss… você está sendo muito malvada, eu não faço você passar por isso. — A loira mordeu o próprio lábio se contorcendo um pouco contra a porta do quarto.

— Ah não? — A herdeira levantou a cabeça e deu um olhar acusador para Yang que não pode deixar de se encolher um pouco.

— Talvez uma ou duas vezes. — Forçou um sorriso sabendo que era mentira.

Weiss enfiou um dedo pela calcinha de Yang a fazendo soltar um pequeno suspiro frustrado.

— Muitas vezes. — Ela disse satisfeita pela cara quase suplicante da loira, decidiu que não iria deixá-la sofrer mais.

Yang suspirou de alívio quando Weiss puxou para baixo de vez o resto de sua roupa e depois soltou um longo gemido rouco quando uma língua úmida e quente tocou justamente onde ela mais queria e precisava.

Weiss foi lenta e constante em seus movimentos tirando suspiros longos e satisfeitos de Yang, não demorou para a loira desfazer o rabo de cavalo que mantinha os fios brancos e sedosos da herdeira no lugar e fundar seus dedos no cabelo da namorada, logo as duas era uma bagunça de suspiros arfantes e gemidos acusatórios de prazer crescente.

— Weiss… por favor. — ofegou jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos com força.

Yang sentiu as unhas da herdeira cravarem na pele de suas coxas quando estava chegando perto de seu limite, Weiss foi mais incisiva do que nunca e mal a loira pode se segurar quando o choque do orgasmo percorreu todo o seu corpo a fazendo tremer, se ela não estivesse com as costas firmes na porta atrás de si, certamente que Yang teria caído.

Ela acariciou a nuca de Weiss enquanto a herdeira terminava seu trabalho beijando o interior de suas pernas e cintura esperando que os tremores pós orgasmo passassem e Yang voltasse a si.

— Você está bem? — Ela perguntou assim que chegou no umbigo na loira e olhou para cima encontrando olhos violenta a encarando com divertimento.

— Muito bem. — respondeu Yang vendo Weiss sorrir e arrastar beijos pelo seu abdômen. — Você gosta da minha barriga tanquinho, não é, princesa? — Ela riu.

Weiss riu contra sua pele.

— Sim, eu gosto. — Ela passou a mão lentamente pelos músculos abdominais visíveis de Yang, ela era uma lutadora, uma atleta no final das contas, não que importasse tanto, mas Weiss ainda achava bem atraente de qualquer forma.

— E sabe o que eu gosto em você? — Yang perguntou puxando os braços de Weiss até ela estivesse de pé na sua frente.

— O que? — A herdeira perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

Yang umedeceu os lábios e colocou ambas as mãos nas bochechas de Weiss, ela a olhou com intensidade:

— Tudo.

O rosto de Weiss ficou vermelho e ela quase achou que seu coração poderia parar de tanta emoção que sentiu.

— Yang…

— Mas eu tenho mó negócio pela suas pernas!

Em um instante, Yang se abaixou e agarrou as pernas de Weiss a erguendo contra seu peito, logo que percebeu a herdeira se debateu em seus braços sentindo a loira rindo.

— Eu acho vou te levar para cama, para me aproveitar um pouco de você. — Yang disse começando a se mover apesar dos protestos de Weiss. — Ah, opa! Melhor tirar isso para não sofrermos um acidente. — De algum modo, Yang conseguiu tirar as roupas que estava na altura de seus tornozelos com um balanço de pernas, o conjunto de calças foi jogado para longe.

— Yang, me coloque no chão, eu posso andar!

— Nossa, como o seu quarto é grande, dá quase uma maratona na porta até a cama. — Yang brincou rindo.

— Pare de ser grosseira! — Weiss bateu nos ombros de Yang, ela mal sentiu, e naquela altura, o rosto dela estava queimando de vermelho.

Enfim elas chegaram a cama king size coberta de lençóis de seda branca, Yang a jogou ali e quando Weiss percebeu, sua namorada estava pairando sobre ela sorrindo.

— Como você se atreve a me carregar como um saco de batatas? — ela disse dando um pequeno soco no ombro de Yang sabendo que aquilo nada afetava a loira musculosa sobre ela.

Ela riu:

— Por acaso você já viu alguém carregando um saco de batatas?

Weiss ficou confusa por um instante.

— Não… — murmurou.

— Então como sabe que eu carreguei você como um saco de batatas?

Ela queria enfiar a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e se esconder de vergonha.

— Idiota!

Yang riu alto, ela se inclinou sobre Weiss e começou a beijar todo o seu rosto, beijos rápidos e afetuosos.

— Sabe, outra coisa que gosto em você, é seu rosto corado, é tãoooo fofo!

— Idiota… — Ela murmurou de novo muito consciente do seu próprio rubor.

— Mas sabe uma coisa que eu não gosto? — Isso chamou atenção de Weiss, que encarou Yang. — O fato de você está usando muita roupa!

A loira arrastou sua mão pelo pescoço de Weiss, depois pelo busto, a herdeira soltou um pequeno suspiro satisfeito quando Yang alcançou seu seio esquerdo e se demorando alguns instantes ali, sua mão vagou para baixo, passando pela sua barriga, cintura e pernas.

— Mas você vai cuidar desse problema, não vai? — Weiss disse com a voz arrastada.

Yang lhe sorriu travessa, ela enfiou sua mão sob a saia da namorada subindo o tecido.

— Com certeza que vou, mas antes… — Ela se sentou e Weiss se apoio em seus cotovelos para ver a loira colocar as mãos atrás das costas a fim de desprender seu sutiã, a única peça de roupa restante de Yang.

Ansiosa, Weiss foi ajudar a namorada, ela sentou ficando na frente dela e puxando as alças deixando os seios caírem livre, assim que se viu livre de qualquer tecido, Yang puxou a herdeira para perto que aceitou contente se sentando em cima das pernas dela.

Elas se beijaram e por vários minutos era uma bagunça de gemidos, agarros, puxões de cabelo e peças de roupa de Weiss sendo retiradas. Ela se ergueu um pouco para Yang acabar de tirar seu vestido e depois o jogando no chão a deixando apenas com sua lingerie.

Weiss gemeu alto assim que a loira tirou com certa rudeza seu sutiã e se inclinou imediatamente para beijar seus seios. Ela apertou e puxou com força o cabelo de Yang ao mesmo tempo que arqueava as costas dando ainda mais incentivo para a namorada capturar um de seus mamilos entre os lábios.

— Ah, Yang! — arfou quase tonta de tanto desejo, ela sentiu Yang rindo contra sua pele.

— Eu estou sendo malvada com você, senhora Schnee?

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar violentamente, ela mal conseguia articular alguma resposta, a única coisa que saia de sua boca era um chiado irritado fruto de sua frustração misturada com seu desejo. O que ela queria é que Yang a toca-se logo, mas Weiss era orgulhosa demais para dizer isso em voz alta, então ela simplesmente se deixou cair de costas na cama puxando Yang para cima de si.

Weiss agarrou o rosto da namorada para um beijo que terminou com uma mordida nos lábios da loira, ela sentiu Yang se acomodando sobre ela e, a herdeira abriu as pernas para as envolver na cintura da outra.

Dedos roçaram em sua calcinha, e Weiss suspirou dentro da boca de Yang, ela empurrou a cintura a incentivando a continuar, mas Yang foi irritantemente lenta ao remover sua última peça de roupa.

— Você está tão impaciente. — sussurrou enquanto arrastava os lábios pelo queixo de Weiss na direção do pescoço.

— Resolva isso logo! — Ela praticamente exigiu.

Yang riu e Weiss quase perdeu o ar assim que sentiu os dedos da namorada a tocando. Ela se agarrou em Yang deixando suas unhas cavarem arranhões nas costas da loira e ambas se movem juntas, respirando, beijando, e gemendo em uma sincronia estranha e cheia de desejo e afeição.

Yang tomou os lábios de Weiss nos seus, bem no instante que ela veio, seu corpo estava suado e tremendo, mas Yang a abraçou e beijou seu rosto sussurrando palavras gentis.

Quando voltou a si, foi quando percebeu que Yang estava falando com ela:

— O que você disse?

— Eu disse… — Yang balançou a cabeça rindo. — E disse que a parte que mais amo em você é quando você geme o meu nome da hora que está gozando.

Weiss piscou algumas vezes tentando processar o que ela havia falado, depois seu rosto ardeu em um rubor que ela nem sabia identificar se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

— Argh! Yang, você é impossível!

Ela riu:

— Desculpe, senhora Schnee.

— Pare de me chamar assim!

— Você prefere quando eu te chamo de minha princesa? Ou talvez você goste mais de rainha do gelo? — A loira gargalhou.

— Yang… — O tom de Weiss era perigoso, ela estava muito perto de seu limite, não parecia ser uma boa hora para piadas, mas aquela era Yang, é óbvio que ela faria uma.

— Que tal, meu pequeno floquinho de neve!

Ela fez um beicinho e Weiss começou a rir.

— Idiota, por que você tem de fazer piada de tudo? — falou sem conseguir conter o riso.

— Não negue que eu sei que você gosta.

Yang se abaixou e fez cócegas na barriga de Weiss que riu mais alto, elas brincaram desta maneira por alguns minutos, até ambas estarem exaustas de rir.

— Ei, Weiss. — Yang chamou e a herdeira se virou para deitar-se do lado da loira, ambas meio esparramadas em sua cama. — Naquela hora, o que eu disse na verdade, foi que eu te acho a garota mais incrível do mundo e tenho muita sorte de alguém tão fantástica como você, gosta de mim.

Weiss se sentiu emocionada, seu coração bateu apertado e seu olhos ficaram marejados.

— Apesar das piadas, não é difícil gostar de você, Yang, na verdade… — Weiss segurou a mão da namorada.

Ela sabia o que queria dizer, mas teria coragem? Será que não era muito cedo, sua mente trabalhava refletindo todos os cursos de ações, era assim que Weiss era.

— Eu também gosto muito de você. — Yang disse de repente, Weiss a olhou e a loira a encarava bem séria, passou por sua cabeça que sua namorada estava pensando a mesma coisa que ela.

— Eu também.

Weiss puxou a mão de Yang e a encostou e seu rosto a beijando de leve, a loira lhe sorriu e ela sorriu de volta.

E te amo muito. — completou em seus pensamentos mal sabendo que Yang pensou exatamente a mesma coisa.


End file.
